Tips for Dating
by kojika
Summary: FOR KOMIKO: On their day off while training in NGL, Gon instructs Killua on dating. Shounen ai, KilluaXGon


**Tips for Dating**

_By Sanzaki Kojika_

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to say I own it, I do NOT in any way shape or form own HunterXHunter. I do however own this story and any ideas presented in this that have not been aforementioned

Warning: Contains shounen ai! (KilluaGon). Also, MAY contain spoilers. Inspired off of an event that takes place during the NGL arc. There is some minor language, too. And, finally…this is dedicated to my messed up friend (just as much as me!), Komiko!

* * *

Gon leaned back in his chair, nearly knocking himself over. Killua glanced over at the other boy, rolling his eyes slightly. Why was it that he was drawn to this idiot? He wasn't sure, but he knew there was no way he could escape it. Gon was his friend, his most precious and dearest friend. That's all that mattered to him. Even if he wanted to hit the other boy often.

"Ne, Killua," Gon's angelic voice cut through his thoughts. He leaned back to get a better look at Gon. The boy was leaning back in a chair just before the desk, a small window illuminated his left side. There were papers and books scattered across the desk, but nothing that Gon would have touched. Most likely, either that old gorilla or the psycho kitchen chick had pulled them out. Gon's rocking had disturbed much of the contents on the desk though, and what once had been in neat piles was strewn about, some even trailing to the floor.

Killua gave him a bored look, "What?" Though the two had spent much of their days training, the wait for Gon's nen to come back seemed to be taking far too long. At least today, they had the small hut they had taken residence in to their selves, but still they were listless.

Gon settled the chair back on the floor and wrapped his arms and legs around the back of it. He grinned over at Killua with that ever-childish grin of his. When he got that look, Killua knew he had something in mind.

Gon chuckled slightly, "You said you had never been on a date before, ne ne?" Gon's honest look made Killua nearly angry. So what if it was true!? So what if he wasn't as experienced as a certain naïve wild boy!

Killua grunted and turned away, "Yeah, and?" He avoided Gon's gaze and instead stared at the bookshelf just behind him. He could hear the other boy shuffling around behind him, and the scraping of the chair as it was shoved back underneath the desk. A moment later, he found Gon's arms draped across his shoulders.

Killua's heart instantly started racing and he had trouble keeping himself from turning as bright as a tomato. He tried to calm himself and stay nonchalant, "W-what the hell are you doing? Get offa me!" He shoved the other boy off.

Gon fell to the ground and rolled in front of him, staring up into the icy cold eyes of the ex-assassin. Killua could feel shivers running up his spine as he stared back. It was like those bright and cheerful eyes could pierce his soul.

"Ne, Killua," Gon's voice soothed Killua and he felt himself softening beneath the unknown powers of the other boy. "Why don't I teach you?"

"W-WHAT!?" Killua growled, suddenly feeling like he was being talked down to. He sent a fist at Gon's head, but the other boy easily rolled out of the way. As Gon jumped to his feet, he grabbed Killua's arm up and dragged the slightly taller boy to his feet.

"Come on, come on! It's not like we have anything else to do!" Gon tugged at Killua's arm. Killua glared at him. There was really no arguing with Gon; this he knew from firsthand. He sighed and finally gave in.

"Fine, whatever!" Killua roughly yanked his arm away. Gon just clapped and threw his arms in the air, cheering and prancing about.

Just as Killua was starting to wonder how much longer this childish display would continue on, Gon got a somewhat serious look in his eye and turned to Killua. He held up his finger and waved it as he spoke, "Okay! The first step is to look nice!"

Killua narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean…?"

Gon grinned, "You know, dress casual, but still nice-looking. Like, not a full out suit, but not just sweats, either! And maybe brush your hair! Let's see what you've got…ew…go shower first…" Gon gave Killua a hard shove into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Killua could hear the other boy rummaging through their belongings from just outside the bathroom, but he decided to play along with Gon for now. After the rigorous workout they had undergone this morning, he truthfully did smell a bit. He stripped down and turned on the water, stepping under the cold stream and shivering slightly as it pierced his naked skin. As the water heated up, he wrapped himself in its warmth and steam, washing all his troubles away.

As he dried off, the door was thrown open as Gon rushed in carrying a pile of clothing. He thrust them at the taller boy with a grin, "Here! Put these on!"

Killua pulled the shirt on over his head, struggling to get his head through. Gon moved to help him, and together the two boys managed to get it on. Gon left Killua to get his pants on by himself, and instead busied himself getting other things ready in the other room.

When Killua finally was done, he was surprised to find Gon already back in the chair and in a different set of clothing. Gon himself was wearing a loose-fitting t-shirt of white and blue and a pair of loose fitting blue shorts. For Killua, he had picked out a mock-buttoned shirt of a pale purple with a stripe of burgundy across it and a pair of dark shorts. Though the change wasn't drastic, they had both cleaned themselves up and changed into fresh clothing.

Killua posed slightly and smirked, "So, how do I look?" Imitating something he had seen girls do in a store, he spun around. Gon clapped and whistled.

"Nice, nice! Perfect!" Gon gave him a thumbs up. Killua chuckled and scratched his head slightly. He felt a bit awkward under Gon's approving gaze, and he shifted uncomfortably. Gon seemed oblivious to this though and instead dragged Killua to the door.

"Now, we need to go over some basics about dating," Gon droned on, lecturing Killua in the mimic of a school teacher. "Aside from dressing nice, there are certain ways to act on a date, too! It's always good to bring a present along as well. Now, it doesn't have to be anything really big or great…just think about what the person likes. Most girls are happy with flowers or candies, but sometimes they have different tastes. And, of course, you wanna give her something unique, too."

On the table in the small dining room, a small collection of various items was spread out. Gon took a seat on one side of it and motioned for Killua to do so on the other. Killua glanced down at some of the things he saw. Most of the stuff was from their luggage. There was one of his yo-yo's, a small cell phone strap in the shape of a dog, a small pouch of medicines, and several other items he didn't have time to make sense of.

"Alright," Gon continued, pointing down at the items on the table, "if you were taking me out, what would you give me?"

Killua felt his face turning red. He waved his arms about wildly and stammered, "W-what are you saying!? Why the hell would I take you out!?"

Gon grinned at him, "Killua, this is a simulation! This way, you can test out things before you actually try to take someone out on a date, okay? Just pretend. Don't take it so seriously."

Killua sighed and slumped back in his chair. How could he _not_ overreact!? He still wasn't quite sure what he was feeling, but he knew that Gon was precious to him. Nothing in the world had ever mattered more to him, and he was sure that nothing else ever would.

He leaned forward again and glanced down at the items on the table before him. Finally, he reached out and snatched one of the items up. He dangled it in front of Gon and leaned against his hand, "Hm…guess this."

Gon blinked at it slightly, a strange look crossing his eyes. Killua wasn't sure what to make of it, but before he could ask, Gon spoke, "Tell me…why that?"

Killua let the item fall to the table and looked down at it, scrutinizing it under his careful gaze. He poked at it, a small worn wooden top painted with bright colors, and it rolled across the table. After a moment, he finally was ready to speak.

"Hm, well," he leaned back in his chair, "I guess cause it's most like you. Tops are fun to play with, but you can get dizzy if you watch them for too long. Still, you just can't make yourself look away. They are strong and durable, and they have the potential to spin on forever if the right force pushes them. That's how you are…"

He had felt himself going for another item at first, a small sun carved into wood, but he had decided against it. He had figured something like this would happen, and he didn't feel he could find the right words to convey those feelings. Gon was like the sun…he had come into Killua's dark life and brightened his world. He had shown him friendship and kindness. Most of all, he had shown Killua a world he had always wanted. It was thanks to the other boy that he finally managed to break free.

Killua smiled slightly at the thought and touched his hand to his forehead and felt the bandage still wrapped about it. He had finally managed to break free, and it was all because he wanted to protect his most precious friend. Gon's strength and determination, his honesty and kindness, had finally showed him the light. Gon had given him a gift that no words could ever match.

A wide grin spread across Gon's face and his cheeks flushed slightly. Killua felt himself doing the same. Whenever such honesty joy crossed his friend's face, he always felt awkward. It was still strange to think that he could incite these short of emotions in someone else, especially someone like Gon.

Gon snatched up the top and sat it up. He spun it before letting it go and watched it spin across the table. He grinned over at Killua, "Wow…really? Thank you, Killua! I'll treasure it, always!"

As Gon snatched the top back and held it to his chest, a sudden thought hit him. He made a face, "Hey, wait a sec! That's already mine!"

Killua snorted and let out a loud chuckle. He was laughing so hard, he leaned his chair back and fell to the floor. Despite the dull sensation in the back of his head, he continued to laugh. Gon came over and glared down at him.

"Hey! It's not nice to laugh at your date!" Gon jumped down on the other boy, wrapping his legs around Killua's neck. In the next couple seconds, Killua easily switched the situation. Pinning Gon beneath him, he yanked the other boy's arm behind his head.

"Uncle, uuuncleee!" Gon cried out. Killua held him for a few more seconds before letting him go. The two stood up and straightened themselves up.

Perhaps as a sort of punishment, or maybe for no motive at all, Gon wouldn't go onto the next step of their little lesson until Killua helped him clean up the dining room. Once the boys were finished shoving their odds-and-ends collection of items back where they belonged (as well as a few things that were obviously Palm's), they met out in the dining room once more before Gon led Killua outside.

Their lesson continued as Gon spoke, "Now, it's important to try and be a gentleman to your date. Do things like hold the door open and pull their chairs out. Also, when you plan a date, make sure to do things that your date will enjoy. Movies and arcades are okay if it's that kind of person, and it's always good to finish it off with a meal. Of course, meals can come first, too, depending."

As if answering Gon, his stomach rumbled in unison with his last comment. He rubbed the back of his head and almost looked embarrassed. Killua gave him an annoyed look. Of course Gon would want food. Neither of the two had eaten since breakfast, and their morning workout had quickly worn away at them.

Neither of them really knew the town, but Killua remembered a small restaurant they passed everyday on their way to the gym. He took charge of leading the two to the restaurant which, fortunately for them, was just clearing out from the lunch rush. The two had no trouble finding a booth by the window. The two took seats on opposite sides and ordered as their waitress came around.

As they waited for their food, Killua stared out the window and Gon kicked his feet, humming to himself. Killua finally glanced over at Gon and was met with a blindingly bright grin. Killua frowned slightly.

"You know," Gon spoke first, "you should try and make light talk. Find something that interests you both. Find out about the other person. Ask questions, share information. Oh, and compliments are good, too! Ne, try it out!"

Killua wanted to make a snappy retort, but when he saw the look on Gon's face, he felt all of his anger and annoyance floating away. He sighed and thought it over, carefully gauging his words as if it was a fight, "…you…look nice, like that…"

Gon grinned and chuckled slightly, "Yep, that's how you do it! Now my turn! You smell nice!"

Killua nearly gagged on his iced tea. How was it that Gon could say such silly things with such an honest look on his face!? Killua burst out laughing, "You really are a dog, aren't ya!?"

Gon stuck out his tongue and pouted, "I am NOT a dog!"

The waitress brought them their food and the two dug right in. Their meal turned into competition, as nearly all their outings did. The two plowed through two large helpings of spaghetti, miraculously keeping their clothing clean. And, also like usual, Killua beat Gon by just a couple minutes.

"Ah, no fair!" Gon whined as the left the restaurant. As Gon had instructed him earlier, Killua had covered most of the bill. Though Gon had claimed this was a part of dating, Killua couldn't help but think Gon was just trying to get out of paying for their large meal.

"Where to next?" Gon blinked over at Killua. Killua sighed, realizing that he was going to have to direct the date from now on. He really hadn't seen much in town, considering the size of it. He did however remember the tree that Gon had taken Palm to just a few days before.

"Shall we go for a walk?" Killua grinned, pointing to the forest. Though it was risky to take Gon out there when he was defenseless, Killua would take his chances. He had handled protecting Gon from the shadows; it was much easier to do it from the light.

Killua lead Gon into the forest, following the path he had trailed Gon on previously. As they walked, Gon hummed happily behind him, and a peaceful silence settled over them.

Killua lead Gon up to the small break that was situated just before the water and the great tree that had spread its branches beneath the lake's surface. He dusted the ground off and took a seat, motioning for Gon to take a seat next to him. The boy flopped down onto the ground with a grin.

"Nice choice," Gon grinned. He leaned his head against his shoulder and peered out.

"Well, you know more about this place than me, but I know ya like these kinda places. It reminds me of that place on Whale Island…" Killua rubbed his nose, suddenly feeling very awkward again. Gon chuckled slightly and leaned against Killua. Killua stiffened, but didn't move away.

"When you come to a place like this, this sorta thing usually happens. You seem to handle it pretty well already though," Gon's voice was quiet and soothing. Killua smiled slightly and grunted his agreement. He thought that if it had been anybody besides Gon, he would have reacted differently. Right now though, Gon was all he could think about. All he wanted to do is be closer to the boy.

Unfortunately, the moment, and the day, had to come to an end. Gon shifted and straightened up, rolling his neck and shoulders to chase the kinks away. He stood up and held his hand out to Killua with a smile, "Well, we should get back."

"Yeah…" Killua hesitated a moment before taking Gon's hand. He stood up and made to pull back, but Gon didn't let go. Instead, he clung to the other boy's hand as they made their way back to the town and their little mocked-up home.

"This is a good idea, too, if the other will allow it," Gon commented as he squeezed Killua's hand. Killua squeezed back, feeling a strange reassurance. It was like as if Gon was saying 'I'll never leave your side.'

Gon finally let go as they neared the front of their hut. He stopped for a moment to grin at Killua, "Well, that's all I have to teach you! I think you did well! You'll have no problem when you take a girl out for the first time."

Gon started forward again, but Killua grabbed his arm. Gon blinked back at him, "Eh…Killua?"

"T-there's one last thing…" Killua's face turned red and his hands started to shake. He had made up his mind though, and he had already decided after losing to Shoot that he would never run away again.

"The good night kiss…." Killua whispered as he leaned forward. Gon's cheeks flushed a bit and his eyes stared up at the taller boy, unsure of what was going to happen. Killua took a deep breath and placed a kiss on Gon's forehead.

The moment seemed to last forever, but it was only for a second. All Killua could hear was Gon's quiet breathing and his own beating heart. He pulled back and moved to back away, but Gon grabbed onto his arm.

Before Killua could react any further, Gon flung himself at the other boy, "Killua!" Gon wrapped his arms around Killua's neck and clung there.

"You're my best friend!" Gon mumbled into Killua's shoulder. Killua chuckled slightly and returned the hug.

"You're mine, too."

There was a loud thud as the door behind them flew open, followed by a disgruntled shout, "There you guys are! It's about time-wait! What are you too doing!?"

The two broke away to find Biscuit glaring at them, brandishing what appeared to be a butcher knife in her hand. No doubt, she had taken that from another crazy lady…

As if on cue, Palm appeared in the doorway behind Biscuit, struggling to get the knife back. When she saw Gon, her face twisted into a smile, "Ah…Gon…where did you go? Don't leave me alone, you promised!"

As Gon was ushered away, Killua sighed and for a moment, stood watching the group in front of him. He smiled slightly and sighed in relief. It was good that it had ended there. Right now, they had too much at stake. Neither of them could risk any distractions.

"Oy, Killua! It's time for dinner!" Gon's voice broke through his thoughts. Killua snickered and stuck his hands in his pockets. He nodded and held his hand up.

"Yeah…"

And he sauntered inside to join the others.

* * *

Whew…! Well, I probably wouldn't have actually written this, but while FINALLY getting to fully read the NGL arc, I was joking with my friend Komiko about the whole Gon and Killua date thing. (When I say that, I mean in regards to Palm and then of course, Gon's date record in comparison to Killua's, LMAO!) Anyways, so, we decided to do a sort of trade thing! I did this (yes, the artist doing a fanfic) for a piece of art she'll be doing me. We even did the Gon oath thing, too! (well, only Mito and his group used it, lol…)

Why does HxH stop at 276!! Stop getting sick mangaka…!


End file.
